Manhood's Price, Mankind's Terror
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! The desire for manhood banished Ranma from the Tendo dojo forever. Ranma begins to feel comfort with his new mentors, not knowing his obsession will trigger a cataclysmic event that will endanger all...
1. Emotional Explosion

Well, all that I'm going to say is that there is a good chance that this story will not be to the liking of a purist. If you can't handle a little original thinking and some sick manipulation of psychology, emotion, and inner pain, then turn away right now and read something that does not violate one of the thousand or so rules that seems to govern the universe of the Ranma ½ stories.

Otherwise, continue reading and enjoy. I don't own Ranma ½ or any quotes that you may find in any of the chapters. Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and any other quotes you may recognize-manga or not-belongs to its original creator(s). I do, however, own any original character you may see. Read on and prepare for whatever may come.  
-Randall Flagg2000

Chapter One: Emotional Explosion

All of the sins and hatred you have cast during your life  
have whipped and spun into form, the form of one

One who leads this gruesome parade of pain into your life?

One sinister beast, one known only as RINGMASTER  
-Insane Clown Posse

Destiny! Destiny! No escaping that for me!

-Gene Wilder, Young Frankenstein

(1)

"_And now we shall see the messiah for the first time!"_

They leaned forward and saw. And they all fell to the ground and began to worship.

(2)

Nobody seemed to notice the strange formation of the stars that night. If they did, they didn't question them at all. In a town where people were governed by obsession and love, who cared about the stars?

Nobody seemed to question the group of people in black hooded robes that paraded the streets of Nerima that night either.

(3)

"This is the place right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I believe only what I am told. You should know better then to question orders."

They walked towards the traditional Japanese styled building and entered the gates. Nobody was around.

"And now we test it out." One began to whisper, the other began to walk around the building to ensure that nobody was there. Nobody must interfere at this stage.

The first one began to whisper something. The words went something like this:

"_Now we bring this new one to you. Now we prepare to call the Messiah to his throne."_

The figure drew a knife. _"For your sake Lord…"_

Inside, an older boy was brooding.

(4)

"_Stupid Akane…"_

Oh how many times had that thought run through his mind since that day? He could not count it, perhaps none could. He didn't care anyway. He only wished to continue his training until he was second to nobody.

Yes, this was the general thought of one Ranma Saotome, the so called "man among men".

"_Why did I have to get such a stupid, un-cute fiancé like her anyway? I didn't even ask for her! And all because they want me to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."_

Ranma reflected on his whole life up to this point, after the accident at Jusenkyo which had destroyed his reputation as a man and his chance at living a normal life. And to top it off his old man had had the misfortune of falling into a spring himself, which to Ranma was even more of an embarrassment. Not that the old man wasn't an embarrassment already.

The Jusenkyo curse and the fiancé thing had only been the beginning of it all. On his first day in Akane's school, he had run afoul of Tatewaki Kunou, the self proclaimed "Blue Thunder of Furinken High". That had been the first sign that his life was going to be miserable, what with Kunou trying to kill him when he was a man, and trying to date him when he was a girl. Heaven's above, couldn't the pea brained Kendo freak see the similarities? Was he really so stupid that he could not tell the difference, even when he had transformed directly in front of him? In Ranma's case, sadly, the answer was yes.

And then Ryouga of all people had come for him. Ryouga, who had started a petty feud long ago over bread! Bread of all things, fucking cafeteria lunch bread! Ryouga, who had never forgiven Ranma the curse he bore. Ryouga who couldn't let go of Akane. Ryouga who could not even find his way to his own fucking house without getting lost, damn it! All those fights, the endless, unending grudge, and how could he forget all the desperate measures he had gone to all for the sake of defeating him. It seemed that when you devoted your life to something, you got to justify what you did by saying that you were "defending your honor". And when you were "defending your honor", you got to say you could kill those who hurt it. And people said martial arts were for self defense only. Hah, hypocrites.

And then Kodachi had come for his girl half, followed by Shampoo who wanted to marry him and Cologne, the old ghoul who was determined to see them married. Then Mousse, Happosai, Ukyou, the frigging principal, Herb and his two cohorts, and all the other bitches and bastards who wanted a piece of him for some reason or another! Was there no end to it all?

Ranma's anger and bitterness at it all grew as these thoughts raced through his mind. Ki began to radiate out of his body, and his limbs pulsed with rage and resent. All of those lines began to pass through his mind again.

"_Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"_

"_Hello son in law."_

"_What a haul! What a haul!"_

"_You dirty thief!"_

"_You wicked girl!"_

"_Enemy of women!"_

_Ranma marry Shampoo now?"_

"_Aloha students of Furinken High!"_

"_I shall smite thee!"_

"_I shall smite-you dirty-girl trying to steal my-Ranma honey we-can blast energy like a-jerk! Why do you always have to-kill-smite-animal-bread-thief-"_

Ranma suddenly let out a scream of fury and terror, cutting the voices off with angry force. He jumped to his feet and with another scream he drove his fist through the wall of the Tendo dojo. The wall did not just break. It flat out shattered like cheap glass.

Ranma panted as he leaned against a different side of the wall. God's above, what had been happening to him? He had heard-he had actually _heard_-the voices of every insult, threat, and indignity he had suffered. That had been scary enough, but when the voices had begun to merge like that into one screaming entity of lunacy…

_(Pain, madness-)_

Ranma stood up again and forced himself to remain calm. Men did not lose control. Men did not show fear or hesitation. When they put their minds to something, they did it without second thought, without any thought at all in fact. And was he not a man? Was he not the greatest martial artist in Ja…

No, fuck Japan, and fuck the entire _east_. Was he not the greatest martial artist in the _entire world?_ Oh, he was. No doubt about that. But what was that old saying; there is always someone stronger. And if that were so, then he'd have to find whoever was stronger and show them who was a man and who was just an insignificant, dishonorable piece of shit WHO DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE TO-

_(Vengeance, anger-)_

Ranma snapped back to attention again. What was going on with him? He had never experienced thoughts like this before. Oh sure, he had had his share of negative thoughts and emotions over time, but never like this. These were the kind of thoughts you'd expect to see in Psychiatric hospitals (also called Psycho Wards and Nuthouses by teenagers the world over) and in movies where some idiot in a mask and cloak stalks teenage virgins on a college campus. And why was he thinking of those too? He should be focused on his art, not on such trivial matters.

"Pull yourself together." Ranma rasped. Oh great now he was talking to himself, another bad sign. "Get a hold of yourself and get back to work. You want to be a man don't you? And you want to end this curse and carry on your family dojo's reputation, even if it means you have to marry an un-cute tomboy, right?"

Ranma stood up and took a deep breath. He wasn't losing it. He was a man, and he was not going to settle for anything less. Everything was going to be hunky dory and-

And what was that looking in through the window?

Ranma only saw it for a second, and then it was gone. Ranma had no idea what it was; only that it seemed to be dressed in robe or cowl of some kind. And then it was gone, just like that.

Ranma turned around to get back to his training when he bumped into his fiancé, Akane Tendo.

(5)

"_Oh Great Lord, show me how to go. Lord, show me how to go. Show me the way Dark Lord, give me a sign."_

And the sign was given. He knew what to do. He resumed his whisper, a bit louder this time.

(6)

"Akane, do you ever watch where you're going, or are your senses of direction even worse then Ryouga's?"

"Why do you always have to insult poor Ryouga? He hasn't done anything to you!" Akane retorted. As always, the girl had grown angry at Ranma's taunt and was now dangerous close to bringing the mallet of doom onto his head. Not that it would change things. It was just daily routine.

"Oh he hasn't done anything to me?" Ranma yelled, his anger returning. "All the times he tried to kill me and humiliate me at every turn! And you're accusing me of being cruel to him?"

"Well you certainly seem to have a knack for being unforgiving Ranma! Every time-"

_(Pain-)_

"Oh, it's my fault all over again!" Ranma snarled. "You call me unforgiving? What about Kunou, and Kodachi, and every single damn person who has ever tried to kill me for some stupid reason of their own! Every time I walk by them in one form or another it's always 'Prepare to die Saotome!'or 'Ah, my pigtailed goddess how I've longed for you' or something like that!" Ranma felt that electrical feeling beginning to pulse through his body again. "Every single fucking time it's the same old thing!"

Akane gasped. She had never heard Ranma curse before. And this was not his regular anger. This was something deeper. He looked haggard, almost half mad. And was that Ki beginning to radiate out of him?

"Don't lecture me on being cruel to others after every single indignity I've gone through! Don't you even open your fucking mouth Akane!"

"Ranma… What's gotten into you?" I've never seen you like this. You were never this… this vicious."

Ranma's head snapped towards her with birdlike agility, locking onto her with wild, bloodshot eyes. Akane shrank away from him. Ranma was not himself.

_(Madness-)_

"Speak for yourself you stupid, un-cute, good for nothing girl! What are you good for besides getting on my nerves and showing that you're nothing but an incompetent little tomboy who can't do anything right!" Ranma's voice was getting higher, and it was becoming wilder with each syllable uttered. "Why don't you just do yourself a favor and be a normal fucking girl, before you get yourself fucking killed!"

Akane slapped him with such force that Ranma stumbled back. He gripped his face, which was already turning red, and stared back at Akane with merciless eyes.

"Is that what I am Ranma?" Akane's voice was still angry, but now it was unsteady, a sign she was on the verge of tears. Normally, this would have given Ranma pause, but something new had come over him. Something dark and screaming, dripping with wrath and curses, that was somehow attractive in its own way.

"Is that all I am to you? Just something you can treat anyway you want? Is that what being a so called man is all about? Just ruling over everybody? I'm surprised a guy like you is even worthy of carrying on our dojo."

_(Vengeance-)_

Ranma took a horrible, staggering step towards her. The Ki was not just radiating out of him now. It was blazing and rippling, crackling with electricity and completely surrounding his body. Ranma's face was a mask of anger and unforgiving hate. He was not going to have his honor questioned by some stupid girl.

"Take that back Akane." Ranma whispered. "Take that back right now."

"_So that's how to get him riled."_ Akane thought, the old anger returning. _"Let's see if Mr. Macho can take some more!"_

"You call yourself a man!" Akane yelled into his face, ignoring the light burning sensation on her face as the Ki brushed her skin. "You're not a man at all! You're nothing more then a worthless, pathetic little son of a bitch who looks down on everybody he sees and thinks he's the greatest thing on Earth and has no honor and-"

_(Anger-)_

But she had finally gone too far. Before she could finish, Ranma threw back his head and _shrieked_ with rage. The aura around his body was thundering and beginning to burn holes in the ground. Ranma looked down at Akane and shrieked again, a high, squealing sound of rage, hate, and pain. And before Akane could shriek herself, Ranma fell on her.

(7)

"_Pain, madness, vengeance, anger, pain, madness, vengeance, anger, pain, madness, vengeance, anger-"_

Nobody paid any attention to these words as they were chanted over and over.

(8)

"FUCKING, GOD DAMNED LITTLE TOMBOY OF A BITCH OF A FUCKING ASSHOLE LESBIAN FAILURE OF A BITCH FUCKING CUNT SUCKING MOTHER ASS BITING SHIT EATING FUCKING LITTLE FUCK OF A BITCHING ANIMAL WHORE SHIT EATING-"

His fists kept flying into her, each time with greater force then before. He could faintly hear screaming, but it didn't stop him at all. He was spewing forth obscenities like a madman, and he was only aware of how much pleasure he was getting out of this. His eyes were rolling madly in their sockets and foam was flying out of his mouth as his teeth gnashed and snapped like a baboon.

There were splattering sounds and blood began to fly out of her body and face. Ranma ignored this and continued his savage assault on her, no longer a man or a martial artist, but something that was not human in the least, something that only knew how to punish and main, perhaps kill.

Fuck honor, fuck the Anything Goes dojo, fuck his fat, good for nothing father, FUCK IT ALL. He only wanted to punish this fucking little bitch and put her in her place. For all the times she had hit him. For all the times he had been forced to eat her horrendous cooking. For all the times she had interfered in his duels. But most of all, for every single time she tried to act like a man and not like a girl should. Well he'd put her in her place, he'd show her who was the boss he'd show her to speak when he spoke to her!

_(Now strike!)_

A hand suddenly seized him and hurled him off into a wall. Ranma sprang at this interference like an animal deprived of its young and kicked whatever it was clear across the room. He couldn't see anymore. All he knew was that he had to pay them back for everything they had done to him and put him through. He had to make them _all_ pay.

The figure charged towards him, and Ranma reacted instinctively. He channeled his Ki into his hands and formed it into a crackling ball. He thrust his hands forward.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma howled, and his voice was not his own. The ball of Ki shot across the room and slammed into his opponent, slamming him against the wall of the dojo. It slumped against the wall and passed out.

Ranma threw back his head and let out a horrific shriek of triumph and anger. He beat his chest like an ape and continued to shriek and roar at the ceiling. This felt great! This sensation of power, of control, of DEATH! He wanted more of it! He wanted to be normal! He wanted to be a man! He wanted to pour butter on his skin and sunbathe in the Sahara desert naked while the buzzards ripped out flesh and then he could have the peace he so long wanted, he could finally belly up to the bar like they said in the west and-

_(Phase one is done, this way for lots of fun.)_

And he came face to face with two bloody bodies and a household of shocked faces.

(9)

Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, all of them here. No face was serene. All were frightened. No, that wasn't the word. Perhaps no word would ever describe it. But where was Soun Tendo? Ranma wasn't surprised. Filthy coward, he had no right to-

And then Ranma turned to one side and saw the black haired man slumped against the cracked wall of the dojo. His whole body was covered in blood and his gi was burnt and shredded. Strange, who could have done this?

"Ran… ma?" Kasumi Tendo's voice was more distant then ever. "Why would you…?"

"Ka…su…mi?" Ranma suddenly felt terribly tired. The Ki around his body was gone entirely, and all of the muscles in his body felt like rubber. His face bore the expression of somebody who had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

Kasumi covered her mouth with her apron. "Ranma… How could you… How could you do this? I heard screaming and then…"

"I… don't… know what happened." Ranma groaned.

"Oh wow. You sure brought down the house this time." said the ever cynical Nabiki Tendo. True, her eyes still bore the icy, semi-sour emotion they always did, but this time it was mixed with fear. Ranma wasn't used to that. Nabiki started to leave the room to go get her camera, but then decided against it. This was the sort of material that would make people never want to buy her pictures again.

Now it was Genma's turn. "What is the meaning of this boy? Have you gone mad?" He tried to sound fierce, but all that came out was a quiet little squeak. This was a level far beyond Ranma's unruly attitude. Had the boy really done this? Was he really capable of this? Ranma had given many an opponent a good thrashing in his life, but not to this extent. This was… well, it wasn't like Ranma.

"I… I um… I don't…"

_(Pain, madness, vengeance, anger, pain, madness, vengeance-)_

Ranma suddenly screamed again and sprang at Genma, his Ki flaring up again. He drew back his fist and prepared to strike.

"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Genma's body began to dance and flail as a series of jabs began to slam into his body like the bullets of a machine gun. To the normal eye, Ranma seemed to be standing still, surrounded by a flaming aura. But to the eye of a martial artist, they would have seen human hands moving at speeds that no humans should have by nature.

Ranma continued to scream and throw his supersonic punches, feeling that pleasure again. He wanted the old man dead. It was no less then what he deserved! For almost making the both of them starve when he was only a few days old on a "training trip", for taking him from his home at such an early age, for the horrific Neko-ken training, for every single "deal" he had made to have him married just so he could fill his fucking trash compactor of a stomach! Punishment, yes, that was the word, and it was oh, so, _nice._

_(Pain is gone. Safety is near. Life is good. Have no fear.)_

Ranma came too. There, it had happened again! What was with him?

And why was his father's body so bloody and limp? Why was Kasumi crying and Nabiki backed up against the wall with eyes the size of dinner plates?

Ranma backed away from them, dropping Genma onto the ground in the process. The fat man let out a groan as he tried to move and failed. He was in too much pain.

From across the room, Soun opened his eyes. He couldn't quite make out what had happened, but he knew he was in terrible pain. He opened his mouth and croaked out four words:

"Kasumi… when's dinner… ready?"

He collapsed.

(10)

Ranma fled the dojo. He had to get away from here. This place was a house where free choice was denied, and the Anything Goes style was a murderer of the human soul. He didn't want this anymore. He just had to leave. He didn't care where he went. Okinawa, Kyoto, the Sahara desert, even the mountains of Siberia if he dared go that far. He had to run, escape this fate that had been planned for him, and forget everything about his life.

"Damn it, damn it ALL!" Ranma screamed, not caring at the people who were staring at him. "I want out of it. I want out! Do you hear me?" His voice became shrill, womanish. "KAMI IN HEAVEN, **I WANT TO CALL IT OFF!**"

He was not a man, he was not a martial artist, he was not a husband, he was not a son. He was nothing but a piece of scum that deserved to die, a person who was a disgrace both to his family and his art.

He had to find somebody. Ryouga perhaps, or Mousse, Kunou as a last ditch resort. He would find one of them and just let them have their way with him. Maybe Ryouga could kill him with a Shishi Hokodan. That would be quick. Or Mousse, that would be quick too, if a bit more painful.

He ran, and he did not stop running.

(11)

Standing up, he said to his comrade, "Shall we go now? His emotions synchronized with the incantation so well. Perhaps he is the Messiah."

"Yes, perhaps he is. We must find him before he does something foolish."

They leapt over the walls of the dojo and vanished in a flash of light. They were gone.

END OF PART ONE

Like I said, it's not for purists. If you wish to leave a review, then do so. If you wish to flame me, you may do that as well. I don't mind. And there is an explanation for Ranma's behavior, but you'll have to wait and see.  
-Randall Flagg2000


	2. Saviors

I feel the old juice coming back. It's time to get writing again! Here we go!

-Randall Flagg2000

Chapter Two: Saviors

Is it God that sits there waiting?

Or will the darkness suck me in

-Ozzy Osbourne

All he needs to do is say what he really feels. That's what I did, then I cried and stuff.  
-Ninamori, FLCL

(1)

He ran, and ran, and ran. It was the only thing he could do. He was running from Akane, running from the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, running from everything that had brought him to this ending. If it was another man, Ranma would have killed it gladly, but his problems were not men. They were memories, emotions, and agonies that he could have solved, but his family's traditions and beliefs had forbidden him too. If Ranma had lived in a family not tied to tradition, he might have been allowed to speak with a psychologist, or at the very least, a counselor. He could have expressed himself more freely, overcome both the beliefs that had been drilled into his head and the beliefs he had formed on his own, and been able to live a normal life. It could have been so much better.

But no, that had not happened. Seeking help through psychology was not allowed in Ranma's clan. A person who went to a psychologist or sought emotional help was mentally ill (or in a more rude manner, a fucking psycho), and such a thing was a dishonor and a disgrace. Furthermore, he was only supposed to be a man. Men did not seek psychology or drugs or anything. When they had a problem, they sucked it up and coped with it, grin and bear it as some people said. Ranma and his Father had no use for what they referred to as "that psychological bullshit". They were men God damn it and they needed no help.

And now it had resulted in this. He was nothing now, just a worthless piece of trash that had lost everything he was set to inherit. Akane, the Tendo dojo, his manhood, everything was gone. What was the use of living now? He should have just let his Mother make him commit seppuku in the first place.

Ranma ran faster, his misery supreme. He wasn't aware of where he was going and he didn't care. He wanted out for good. Whatever it took, he wanted out. There was nothing left anymore and he was never going to be let back into the Tendo dojo again. Where could he go to now?

He didn't hear the sound of an umbrella being opened behind him.

(2)

"Ranma, prepare to die!" howled a voice from behind. Ranma didn't hear it. Had this been different, he would have simply sidestepped the swing before pounding the offender into the ground, but Ranma was so lost in his own misery that he wasn't even aware of it. He only snapped out of his stupor when Ryouga Hibiki's umbrella crashed into the back of his head. With a grunt, he fell to the ground.

As Ranma turned around, Ryouga snarled "We finish this now Ranma! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me!" A powerful battle aura began to radiate from the boy's body.

"Oh, it's you again." Ranma grunted. "How's it going Ryouga?"

"Don't you even speak to me Ranma! I'm going to make you pay right here and now!" Ryouga thrust down at Ranma with his umbrella and much to his surprise, the pigtailed warrior didn't even move. He simply sat there and let the heavy weapon crash into his face. An explosion of pain went off in his head and he fell back. But this was what he wanted. Now the end could finally come.

"What's this? Why don't you fight me?" Ryouga bared his teeth at Ranma like a dog. "You filthy coward, are you so scared that you can't even fight back? I'll send you to an early grave!" Ryouga held out his hands in front of him and the battle aura suddenly began to gather in them, forming into a bluish energy ball.

"_Thank you Kami sama. Thank you so much."_ Ranma thought.

"Take this! Shishi Hokodan!" The ball shot at Ranma and struck him dead center. Ranma was sent flying into a wall as if it had been a wrecking ball that had struck him rather then a basketball sized blast of Ki. He didn't move at all.

"What's wrong Saotome? Have you grown even more pathetic then you already are!" Ryoga took off some of his bandanas and began to spin them around. Round and round they went until finally then began to spin like buzz saw blades. "This is the end Ranma! Today you-"

And suddenly the bandanas stopped spinning. Ryouga was suddenly knocked to the ground by some unknown force. Ranma was dimly aware of Ryouga jumping up and shouting something, and then the unmistakable sound of bone breaking, followed by a punch. That was all he heard.

"_Now I can die. Now I can finally die and be at peace."_

And then there was nothing, nothing at all.

(3)

"So this is the so called savior? I fail to see how he could be if he lost to somebody that weak."

"Hush your mouth. If he is the one, then we are to help him. Besides, can you blame him after what happened in there?"

"Well considering you-"

"Hush. Now let's see how he's doing."

They began to move towards the limp figure.

(4)

Ranma's eyes were not fully focused when he finally regained consciousness. He was only aware that his body was in terrible pain and Ryouga was gone. Was he in Hell? Was he in Heaven? Had he been reincarnated? What had happened?

Ranma slowly raised his eyes to where Ryouga had been. There was something else there now; two things that appeared to be wearing black clothes of some sort. No wait they weren't clothes but robes of some sort, black as midnight and with hoods that concealed their faces. Ranma didn't know why, but he began to be afraid. There was something obscene about these cloaks. And what sort of Ki was that coming out of their bodies?

Then his vision cleared and he saw he had been all wrong. The two of them were human beings wearing regular clothes. Both of them were men. The first one seemed to be in his early thirties and had long blonde hair and wore a gray colored suit, a white shirt and a tie the color of red wine. The other was a bit older looking, perhaps close to fifty, and wore a black shirt and matching black pants. His stomach was starting to become a small potbelly and his face had a thick beard.

Ranma was about to speak when the blonde haired man spoke first. "Are you okay boy?" The man was speaking perfect Japanese, but Ranma had some difficulty understanding him. He had a thick French accent that got in the way of the words.

"Why did you grow your hair long Picolet, are you still hunting for a bride?" Ranma croaked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I know nothing of this Monsieur Picolet you speak of boy. You must 'ave me confused with somebody else."

"But I could have sworn-"

"I know who you speak of, Saotome." said the other figure. His accent however, was pure Japanese. "I assure you he is not Picolet Chardin II."

Ranma blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh how rude of me!" the bearded man said apologetically. He bowed and said "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Jiro Tamaguchi. I have heard much about you and your Anything Goes style."

The other man stepped forward and bowed as well. "And I am Frederick Gerard. You may call me Freddy if you wish, or just Fred." It was only when the man stood back up that Ranma saw that his eyes were not Japanese, or even oriental for that matter. They were a deep blue, and they were as cold as ice. Ranma suddenly tensed up as he felt a wave of Ki wash over him. A bright aura had surrounded the Frenchman and the road beneath him was beginning to smoke and crack.

"What's wrong Saotome? You seem tense."

Ranma tried to stand and fell back down. His body felt like rubber after taking Ryouga's Shishi Hokodan at almost point blank range. And where was Ryouga anyway? Had he gotten lost again?

"Oh, does your body hurt? I imagine it must after surviving such a blast." said Jiro.

"It's nothing!" Ranma jumped to his feet refusing to show weakness to people he had never met. "I've had worse then that!" Almost immediately his muscles stopped feeling like steel coils and more like rubber bands and he fell back down again.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it? Just like your fists must hurt after, how can I put it; having it out with the Tendo girl?"

Ranma's head snapped up and he stared into Jiro's eyes. "How do you know of that too? Were you spying on me?"

"No, not spying Saotome. Gerard and I were simply passing by when we heard two people arguing, followed by screaming and cursing. That was you I presume?" Ranma lowered his head at those words. He did not want to remember what had gone on in there.

"Well we heard it and then there was silence for a bit. After that we heard more sounds and we saw somebody rush out of the dojo. It was you I believe." Jiro smiled pleasantly and Gerard's eyes lit up with a glow that was not good cheer. Ranma cringed back.

"Yes, we saw you run out of the house and we decided to see what was wrong, so we followed you. And now we find you here."

"It's none of your business!" Ranma snarled, ignoring the horrific ache in his body. "What I do is none of your business and you have no right to interfere! What would you know of what happened? And who gave you the right to even speak to me so casually?" He stood up again, his anger beginning to rejuvenate him. They must have some nerve to speak to him and not know what he was capable of.

"Maybe because you just don't realize you were only fighting back in self defense Saotome." Jiro said as coolly as you please.

"What the fuck do you self defense? I went after her because it was time for somebody to put her in her place!"

"Yes, but she pushed you to it, didn't she Saotome?"

Ranma's anger was instantly quenched. "Well… she… she didn't-"

Suddenly Jiro was standing directly over Ranma. One moment he was a bit away from him and the next he was practically on top of him. _"But I didn't see him move!"_ Ranma mentally screamed. _"I didn't even see his legs move! What did he do; teleport?"_ There was no more time for thought however as Jiro began to speak again.

"It's like a schoolyard brawl Saotome, nothing more then a scuffle between the bully and the weaker child in the playground."

"What the fuck does that have to do with this? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Ignoring him, Jiro continued. "Now there are two different cases. We have two children. One of them is quiet and generally well behaved because he knows it to be right, and the other is a bully with a bad attitude. Now most of the time bullies tend to target the smaller, weaker children who are smarter and more well behaved because they feel that by hurting a weaker person, it will make them feel and look stronger. So the bully begins to insult and tease the child, trying to aggravate him. Perhaps he even spreads disgusting rumors around the school about him."

"What are you-"

Ranma didn't finish because Gerard, who was standing away from them, shot him an icy look as his Ki flared up around him again. Knowing he was in no condition to fight, Ranma quieted down and listened to Jiro's speech.

"Now the first child continues to ignore these things and take the abuse in stride, but inside he is angry, not very angry, but just a bit, like a spark. Now the bully begins to do worse and worse things, like perhaps insulting the child on a personal level or humiliating him. Nobody seems to do anything about it, and the child begins to feel that he is powerless. If the adults will not settle things for him, then who is there to stop the bully? And violence will only make things worse for him. So he ignores it with all of his power and tries to cope with the abuse, but his willpower is slowly breaking down." Jiro could tell by the expression on Ranma's face that he was beginning to understand what he meant. That was good. Just a little bit more and then he and Gerard could head back.

"Then the bully decides that he truly does wish to break the child and he begins to taunt and insult the child in front of his peers, or perhaps on the playground. Other children or adults who support the child tell him to stop, and he tells them to mind their own business. Then perhaps some other child whispers something such as 'Are you going to let him get away with that?' or something like that. And the child's control snaps. He is surrounded by his peers and the bully is belittling him in front of them. And something in him overrides his rational thought and tells him that if he doesn't stand up for himself now, this will never end. And so he fights back at last."

"And does he win?" Ranma asked.

Jiro smiled. "No, not necessarily, but sometimes he can. Or he may just hurt the bully badly, or he may lose the fight, but it makes no difference. He has shown to his classmates that he is capable of sticking up for himself. Of course, victory can sometimes be a part of it. If he loses to the bully, his classmates may ignore him or look down on him because he has lost the fight, whereas if he won he might be praised and the bully will leave him alone. And the more people there are to witness it, the stronger that feeling will be felt by the other children. I guess you could call it mob mentality."

There was just one more point to be made and this would win Ranma over if nothing else. It was too easy, almost cheap, but Jiro did as he was told.

"Of course, in countries like these, where people are judged by social and familial status instead of just what's in their hearts, such rules apply to all situations. In the old days a samurai had to commit seppuku if he lost a fight rather then live with the shame of being defeated. Nowadays you don't really have to do such things, but instead you are shunned by society. It can be for anything really; if you disobey a parent or guardian's orders, if you refuse a marriage arrangement, if you marry somebody outside of your nationality, almost anything! People won't look at you the same again, they whisper about you, and they won't trust you. You won't have to kill yourself, but in a way, living is even worse then death in such a case, right?"

Ranma could only stare in amazement. This man had just described everything to him! His life, the traditions and beliefs he was to follow, the basis of traditional and modern society for goodness sake! How could he know so much? It was like listening to Kunou giving one of his gasbag speeches, but without the arrogance and fervency of the deranged Kendo expert. This was a warm speech, a kind speech. And Ranma suddenly began to feel a happiness he had not felt in so long. This man was like the father he should have had.

"So now do you see? You were merely defending yourself and your honor, not as a man, but simply as a human being. The girl kept on pushing and pushing and she didn't care about what you had gone through. And finally you just stood up for yourself. True, it was a girl, but she has been treating you cruelly, right?"

"Yes. Yes she has!" Ranma's eyes were beginning to take on the look of some old prophet who was witnessing a wonderful, monstrous revelation.

"And she always has been treating you cruelly, right? She has not shown you much respect, this Akane Tendo?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly right!" Ranma should have been surprised to know he knew Akane's name too, but he was too mesmerized by Jiro's words.

"And although women have much more freedoms then they did before, is it still not true that a woman should respect her husband or fiancé? Even in this day and age when women work alongside men with very few problems, is that not true?"

It was true. Women had gained quite a few rights over time, but they were still not equal to men in this country. And didn't that mean even if they were empowered to an extent, they should respect their betters? All of his life, Genma had drilled into Ranma's head how women were not up the challenges men could meet and how they would never be as good. But if that was true, then why did he listen to Nodoka so often?

Ranma shook off the thought. The only reason his good for nothing father listened to his mother was out of fear that she would punish them with death for Genma breaking his bargain with her. Ranma's mother was strong willed, and she wanted him to be a man, just as his father did. The only difference was there would be a very high price to pay if his mother could not have a manly son, and said price would be far more then just a hard training session. It would be _far_ more.

"And of course Ranma, you being a martial artist, have a certain reputation to defend, right? Everybody in that house was watching and they never did anything about it. If nobody could quiet that girl down, who would?"

Ranma suddenly jumped up, feeling better then he had ever felt in his life. "You're right, you're right about everything you said!" For the first time in years, tears began to form in his eyes. His happiness was becoming uncontainable.

Jiro looked into Ranma's eyes. "And you want to create a new life for yourself, do you not? You wish to put your old life behind you and start anew?"

Ranma nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Jiro spread his arms out like a minister holding out his arms to the crowd of a church. "Then come with us. Let us give you a new look on life. Come to _our_ dojo, and learn of a new life!"

Ranma could bear it no more. He flung himself into those arms and began to sob horribly. Those arms embraced him and although they were hard and strong, he did not notice. The emotions and pain he had kept locked away for so long burst out and began to overflow. He cried for himself, he cried for his misery, he cried for the things his art had deprived him of, but most of all, he cried for his childhood, which was a childhood nobody should have experienced. The chance of a normal life, with normal friends, and normal work and play had been destroyed by the Anything Goes School, but now it seemed he could finally be regain what had been taken from him. He could function, breathe, laugh aloud, _live_. Life could be normal at last.

Ranma sobbed into Jiro's shirt until there were no more tears to cry. In his exhaustion, he fell asleep. It didn't matter. As he drifted off into the depths of sleep, he only knew one thing: it had felt good, the cry.

His last thought was strangely, of Genma and Nodoka. And then he was asleep.

(5)

Jiro put Ranma over his shoulder and turned to Gerard. "Are you ready Freddy?" he asked with the slightest of grins.

The Frenchman growled "You know I hate that, right?"

"Well, we got what we came for, so let's go."

Jiro turned towards Gerard. The man's suit was gone. What Gerard now wore was a black cloak with a cowl which was pulled up over his head. Underneath the hood, Jiro could see the man grinning.

"Yes indeed, let's return." Gerard replied. He turned and began to walk into the distance, Jiro bringing up the rear. Jiro was now wearing a cloak similar to Gerard's.

"_That was almost pathetic. Has he really been confined to the Anything Goes Martial Art that he doesn't know when a person is playing him?"_ Jiro thought to himself. _"He clearly has no understanding of psychology. But we must fulfill the prophecy by any means, right? That is why this whole thing started in the first place."_

They moved on until they were out of sight completely. Nobody noticed them at all.

Behind them, Ryouga Hibiki began to stir.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Well, I hope it was enjoyable. Over and out.

-Randall Flagg2000


	3. A New Dojo, A New Start

No comments. Just read it and let me know what you think. And the original characters belong to me.  
-Randall Flagg2000

Chapter Three: A New Dojo, A New Start

Us, we're just clowns  
We just work for the Ringmaster  
-Insane Clown Posse

I expect you to entertain him with a unique performance of tricks.  
-Legato Bluesummers, Trigun

(1)

_Prophecy… One… No social skills… Playing… Sensei will like it…_

Ranma could vaguely hear something in the weary darkness that he was in, but not all of it.

(2)

"There it is. We are home."

Gerard looked towards Jiro. "How's your arm?"

Jiro massaged his arm where there was a deep gash. It had bled thickly at first, but now it had subsided to a trickle. His robe had absorbed most of it.

"Yes, it's fine. _He_ would want it."

Gerard shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get him inside."

They walked towards the building, done in traditional Japanese style.

(3)

They opened the door. Two more figures stood within the vicinity of the room, both dressed in similar cloaks to their own. The first one was wide and muscular, and just as tall as he was big. The other was thin and much shorter. Long hair spilled out from under the figure's hood.

"This is the one?" the tall one's voice rumbled. "This is Ranma Saotome? I expected more."

"Now, now, don't be so quick to judge." said the other, the voice clearly that of a woman. "If the prophecy said so, then it must be him."

"All of you leave now." said Gerard. "I'm taking him to his new room." At his word, all of the others backed away. Gerard took Ranma from Jiro and began to carry him down one of the hallways.

(4)

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. The first thing he knew was that his clothes were torn in places and his body ached. Ryouga must have blasted him harder then he thought. Furthermore he was exhausted and fatigued from earlier. His face was still stained where the tears had streaked his face and his hair was tangled. He looked like something that had crawled out of misery itself and was tasting peace for the first time.

Strange; he couldn't remember what had happened after he had met Jiro and that Frenchman Gerard. He had started crying (already he felt the familiar anger beginning to well up inside of him at the memory of that) and then he had fallen into Jiro's arms and then… what? What had happened? And where was he anyway?

It was then that Ranma noticed his room. It was not furnished in the style of the Japanese, but it wasn't fashioned in the way a teenager would design it. It was… like an office of some kind; a psychologist's office. There were plants and ferns hanging off of the ceiling in small pots. There was a fresh red carpet in the center of the room. There were two chairs, one on each side of the room. Both of them were made of leather of some sort. They also appeared to be recliners. In between these two chairs was a small, round table that held random objects-a puzzle cube, a pair of spinning discs with spirals on them, and strangely, a crucifix. But why would a crucifix be-

"Are you okay?"

Ranma turned slowly to face Jiro Tamaguchi again. The man was dressed differently from before. He now wore a plain white shirt which showed the roll of fat his stomach held (Ranma felt disgust at this, he hated men who were out of shape) and plain black pants. Before Ranma could say anything, Jiro spoke.

"Are you feeling better from last night?"

"Well, um, I… guess so." Ranma said slowly. He wasn't fully awake yet and he felt terribly drained, as if a vampire had sucked most of his blood out. He must have really let loose with his emotions last night.

"Where am I anyway?" Ranma asked, scratching an itch on his back.

Jiro smiled faintly. "You are in our dojo, like I said we would take you."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dojo is this anyway? What is the style here?"

Surprisingly, Jiro's smile died a bit. "This is the School of Psychological Martial Arts." he said, with a bit of reluctance.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. The School of Psychological Martial Arts; that name just didn't sound right. Oh sure, he had come across some very strange dojo's in his life (the School of Good Old Day's Martial Arts and the Chardin School of Battle Dining were somewhere near the top of his list.) but this just took the cake. And it just didn't sound very powerful. What kind of martial art used psychology for Kami's sake?

"I can see you doubt us, Saotome." Jiro said. Ranma said nothing to that.

"It's natural for a person such as you to grasp the concept of our art. You're too used to the traditional styles." Jiro didn't sound offended or angered when he said this, strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma half snarled. "I don't give about psychology. I only care about-"

"-becoming a man?" Jiro interrupted. "Is that all you care about Saotome? Or your honor or perhaps just how you view yourself?"

Ranma clenched his fist. "You've got some nerve speaking to me like that. Just because you've taken me in here doesn't mean you can just treat me however you want!"

"I'm sorry Saotome, but it's all part of your training. You will understand our ways in due time."

"What do you mean by 'training'? I don't need to learn anything from anybody, especially not some guy who looks like a fatter version of my old man in casual clothes with a beard!"

Jiro wanted to slap the boy for making such a comment (being compared to that oaf of a father Ranma had been raised by was quite an insult to him) but he refrained. They needed to hit it off with the boy as quickly as possible and striking him now would throw a monkey wrench in the proceedings. Besides, he couldn't argue with the dojo leaders, especially not… No, that was best left alone. Anybody who questioned _him_ was asking for a horrific fate.

So instead of lashing out, Jiro said calmly "As I said, you will come to understand our ways in time." He held out a tray with a small cup of tea and a small sweet cake on it. "I imagine you must be hungry. Sensei told me to bring this to you."

Jiro set the tray down on Ranma's bed and turned towards the doorway. "I shall return shortly. If you are feeling better, the master said he would like you to meet the other members of the dojo." Ranma considered asking who this master was, but thought better of it. As angry and worn out as he was, he didn't want to be rude to this new person. And where was that other man, that Gerard person?

Ranma began to sip his tea, wondering just what he had gotten into.

(5)

The tea was good. A bit cold, but the tea satisfying nonetheless and made him feel better. The sweet cake was even better. It had a delicious lemon flavor to it that seemed to melt in his mouth and tickle his tongue. He felt a lot better after it was done.

As if he had known when Ranma had finished, Jiro came into the room. "Are you ready Saotome?" he asked.

Ranma stood up. "Yes, I'm ready. I feel much better now." And on the heels of that, he said something he rarely said: "Thank you."

Jiro smiled, and this time it was full and pleasant. "Very well, come and meet the disciples."

(6)

He led Ranma out of his room and down the hallway. Ranma was surprised by the decorations and styles of the room. There were a few Japanese ornaments and portraits, but most of them were portraits of famous psychologists and psychiatrists who had existed throughout time, none of which Ranma knew (or care about for that matter). There were tables with antique vases on them, but not all of them were oriental. There were some French vases, a couple Russians vases, and even a few German ones. There were pots with carefully kept flowers and the floor was dominated by a giant grey carpet which stretched down the hallway like a furry tide of some sort. Ranma had to admit, it was sort of comforting, even if the design was completely foreign to him and his native Japan. But he wasn't going to question the management; the guest accepts what their host or hostess offers them and says thank you. That was the rule of the game, and in this country, you had better play it right.

Ranma noticed that the closer they got to the main room, the more nervous Jiro seemed to become. The man fidgeted with his clothing, stroked his beard, and sometimes when there was a slight sound, would jerk his head with bird like speed in the direction of it as if expecting something to come flying out and cleave him in half with some ancient weapon. Now why would he be acting like that? He studied the art right? Why wouldn't he be accepted here, if that was the case?

Ranma didn't have time to answer the question as Jiro opened the large double doors that led into the main chambers of the room. Three people stood there. Once again, Ranma had the impression that they were wearing hooded robes of some kind. For some reason these robes frightened him and gave off a wave of menace and cruelty, but it was only there for split second. The next moment there were simply three people in the room, dressed in somewhat formal clothes.

Ranma recognized the first one. It was that man, Frederick Gerard. The other two he had never seen before. The first one was gigantic and towered to at least six and a half feet and seemed about twice as wide as a football player. Even under his clothes, which consisted of a gray suit, a white shirt, and a charcoal gray tie, Ranma could see the man's muscles bulging from underneath. His face was powerful and a bit blocky with deep blue eyes which were not oriental in the least. They were rounded and commanding, and when they saw Ranma, they narrowed considerably. His white hair lay was flat on his head in an army crew cut. Ranma had the instant impression that this man could bench press even Ryouga if he wanted.

The other was but a little taller then Ranma himself, with long black hair that flowed down from her head like beautiful silk. Her face, unlike the giant man's, was lean and beautiful. Her lips were a deep red, suggesting she wore lipstick. She wore an open sports jacket and a button down shirt with a deep red tie, similar to Gerard's. Instead of wearing pants however, she wore a skirt that was the same khaki color of her coat. Like Frederick Gerard and the gigantic man, her eyes were not those of an oriental. They were a deep hazel brown, and rounded instead of almond shaped.

Ranma was about to speak when Gerard spoke. "I trust, Monsieur Saotome that you remember me. I am Frederick Gerard of the School of Psychological School of Martial Arts." Gerard punctuated this with a waist level bow, as one would properly introduce themselves in Japan.

The giant stepped forward. His voice had a German accent, but it wasn't as thick as Gerard's French accent and Ranma found it a bit easier to understand him. "My name is Whilem Schwarz of the School of Psychological Martial Arts." he said with a bow. His voice was deep and guttural, almost a dog's growl. Ranma turned to the woman.

"My name is Diana Halikovf of the School of Psychological Martial Arts. It is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice, like the others (not counting Jiro) was Russian. Surprisingly Ranma had no trouble understanding her. Her accent didn't seem to get in the way of her Japanese, she spoke so fluently. And she did look kind of cute.

"Is there anything else you wish to-" Jiro began.

"No, that will be all Jiro. You may go." Gerard said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Jiro seemed to be very nervous. "Perhaps I can be of some-"

And suddenly Schwarz was in front of him. Ranma staggered back, astounded. He hadn't even seen the man move! It was just like before in the street when he met them for the first time.

"_He moved that fast and I couldn't see him? And he's the half the size of Mount Fuji? That's amazing."_ And then Ranma felt his flesh crawl as he thought of a new, unsettling thought; _"If he can move that fast when he's so big, then what does that say about the others?"_

"You were told to leave Tamaguchi. Now get going." the German rumbled. "You should know better then to question your betters."

Jiro gasped and left the room in a hurry. Now why would he act like that? And why the heck was he acting like such a coward? Ranma decided it was none of business-not now, at any rate-and turned back to the disciples of the new dojo.

(7)

"So why is it called Psycholigcal Martial Arts?" Ranma asked, surveying the room which was similarly designed to the room he had woken up in. It was very office like, and soothing, but rather then soothing the soul of the martial artist, this seemed to just bring a feeling of calm over his being in general.It wasn't very befitting for a dojo. Normally they were meant to be intense, or simple looking, not like this.

Ranma had clearly forgotten his manners however, as Gerard gave him a cold stare. "You know, you are being rather rude. You should tell us a bit about yourself before asking about us." he growled.

Ranma glared defiantly at him. "Hey, don't lecture me! Who do you think you-"

Diana interrupted Ranma's tirade by draping herself over Gerard's shoulders like a prostitute hovering over a man she had to work with. "Oh don't be angry Saotome. Gerard can be a little uptight sometimes. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself and then we will tell you what _you_ want to hear." Her voice was seductive and confident, kind of captivating. She licked her lips and whispered "After all, we believe in fair trade here."

"Diana, stop it!" Gerard hissed. "He is a guest you know!"

Diana pouted over his shoulder. "Oh, I know that dear, but don't you think you should go a bit easier on him? An adult should take care of their children you know." She began to caress Gerard's neck like a snake coiling around a tree.

"I am warning you Diana, get off of me or I will-"

"That is enough." said a voice from behind a pair of double doors. The moment those words were uttered, everyone fell silent. Then suddenly they bowed down on the floor. The funny thing was they weren't bowing on their hands and knees, nor were they sitting in the traditional style. Instead they were kneeling on one leg with their heads bowed and their right hands over their chests, the way the knights of Europe would kneel to their King in the feudal times.

"Why are you kneeling like that?" Ranma asked, and suddenly the doors opened and two people stepped in.

(8)

The two strangers were dressed in identical blue suits with white shirts and dark ties. However, both of them were quite different from one another.

The man in the front was Japanese, beyond any doubt. He was about Ranma's height, with dark green eyes that were gentle and warm, like those of a loving parent or husband. His hair was jet black and parted in a widow's peak in the front. The back of his hair was tied in a samurai topknot which went down to the middle of his back. He was slim, but Ranma could see already the build that the man had under his suit. From how the others had bowed down when his voice had issued forth, it was clear to see that he was the leader.

The man behind him was not of Japanese nation. His hair was also jet black, but it was tied in braids. His skin was brown and he had grey eyes that seemed to leer out at you. He also wore earrings with bird feathers hanging off of them and a small necklace of beads around his necks. From the way he seemed to be sweeping the room with his eyes, Ranma assumed he was the second in command.

"You may rise." said the man with the braids. They all stood up in perfect unison. The Indian sat down and the Japanese man walked towards Ranma.

Before Ranma could speak, the other man did first. "Hello Saotome. It is a pleasure to have you in our dojo." Ranma was entranced by that voice. It was silky, smooth, and beautiful like some fabulous politician. It was the voice of a true leader, of a man who honestly knew what he was talking about. How could he resist such a voice? How could he resist such a _man?_

"Don't speak Saotome. I want to look you over." And before Ranma could ask what he meant, the man was walking a tight circle around his body, scanning Ranma's body up and down. He would purse his lips every so often, or make a sighing sound, or even give a slight chuckle. Then he wheeled around to face Ranma.

"So you are him. You _are_ Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" He twittered like a schoolgirl and stepped back to where he had entered.

"Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Kazuki Kitayama. I am the founder and master of the School of Psychological Martial Arts." He bowed with his introduction made.

The other man stepped up. He didn't seem to have a foreign accent of any kind, making it easy for Ranma to understand him.

"And I am James Moonshadow, assistant master of the School of Psychological Martial Arts." Unlike Kitayama's voice, Ranma didn't like the sound of this one. This voice was cold and emotionless, without any pity or mercy. And the way the eyes seemed to be looking over him like he was a statue made him nervous. When Kitayama had looked at him, it was like he was judging Ranma's character. But when this man looked at him, it was like he viewed Ranma as some fabulous new creature for him to study and observe. That and the fact that Ranma could sense a terribly cold wave of Ki emanating from him suggested that there was something more then a cold streak in him. It seemed… evil.

"What's so funny Saotome? Is there something you wish to share?" said Moonshadow, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just never heard of a person with the last name 'Moonshadow' before." Ranma said.

The man smiled. "I should've told you, I'm a Native American. An Indian as others might phrase it; a man born into the remainder of the Cherokee tribe."

Ranma blinked. This was certainly new. For a dojo to have so many members of so many different nationalities was unorthodox to say the least.

"You seem surprised, Saotome. Are you surprised of Moonshadow's nationality?" Kitayama asked, cocking his head to one side like a cat.

"I've just never seen a dojo that took in all sorts of people from the world. I always thought dojo's in Japan only took in members of the same nationality." Ranma shot a bitter glance towards Diana Halikovf. "Not to mention I don't know many dojo who train a girl!"

Surprisingly there was no angry outburst from the young Russian woman, nor did anybody else complain. Instead, Kitayama spoke up again.

"Well Saotome, I judge by potential and not by sex and bloodline. Many would beg to differ in this country, but I believe otherwise, as do my students. A martial artist is a martial artist, no matter whom or what they may be. That is one of our philosophies."

Well that was a new one for Ranma. Sure Akane had been a martial artist in the Tendo dojo, but she had just been trying to cover up the fact she hated being a girl. And that dumb School of Good Old Days Martial Arts? The only reason they had trained that little girl was probably because they couldn't find anybody desperate enough to follow it! They claimed they wanted to preserve the old days of childhood, but Ranma now thought that they just couldn't move on, just like almost every other person in this God forsaken country.

"I suppose your wondering why we are called the School of Psychological Martial Arts, aren't you Saotome?" Kitayama asked. "Well would you like to find out?"

"Find out?" Ranma asked.

"In other words, how would you like a sparring match with one of my students? Pick whichever one you want and they will fight." Kitayama swept his arm out in front of him and called out "Take your pick Saotome! Do you want door number one, door number two, or door number three? Choose and choose carefully, because you only get one!" And the man burst into loud, hearty laughter.

Ranma was a bit put off by Kitayama's behavior-he was clearly an eccentric, although a charismatic one-but he was never one to pass up a challenge. And he was curious about the style of these foreign fighters. What would they use in such a dojo?

Ranma began to look over them all (with the exception of Kitayama), wondering who would be the best choice. The Russian woman; no, definitely not, girls weren't worth his time. They couldn't even keep up with him unless he was in female form.

That German man, Whilhem Schwartz; that wasn't a good idea either, oh no. The man was so tall and so powerful looking that a single blow would probably send Ranma into the land of unconsciousness. And the way he had moved so quickly; that combined with his size made him a very dangerous opponent.

Frederick Gerard, that blonde haired man from France; that seemed reasonable. He wasn't a woman like Diana and he wasn't a giant like Schwartz. On the other hand, Ranma's memory of him on their first encounter made him wonder about him. Gerard seemed on edge and cold. Furthermore his battle aura had flared up a few times without warning and it had been large and powerful both times. Fighting him could be even more dangerous then Schwartz looked.

Suddenly Kitayama chimed "Uh oh, our contestant is out of time! I guess I'll have to choose for him!" Kitayama thrust out his arm and pointed. He began to point at the disciples one by one, chanting some rhyme as he went along.

"Eenie, meenie, minie moe. Catch a fighter by the toe. In the ring they then must go. Eenie, meenie, minie…"

And suddenly his finger thrust out at Gerard and he yelled out "Moe! You are it, Mister Frederick Gerard! Step forward!"

Gerard did as he was told. He was grinning cruelly, his eyes alight with fervency.

"Shall we go _mon cher?_" he asked Ranma. Ranma could only nod his head in agreement. And before he knew what was happening, the disciples were rising and Kitayama was pointing to the double doors he had entered from with James Moonshadow.

"And their off to the fights! Let's hope these two enjoy themselves with their prize! Oh I know they will!" Kitayama giggled like a child at his own joke as everybody except for Moonshadow began to walk down the hallway to the training hall.

"Man, what a strange group of people." Ranma muttered. "But I can't really argue with them. They did take me in."

Ignoring all that was going on behind him, Ranma continued onward.

(9)

When he was sure they were gone, James Moonshadow sat down in a chair that was nearby. His face was as stern as ever.

"Do you really think this will work Sensei? Do you think this one will help us achieve what you have wanted for so long?"

Kitayama smiled warmly. "Oh I assure you James, this will work out according to plan. He doesn't have any social skills whatsoever. All through his life, he was only to be a man, can you believe it? There's nothing wrong with training your children in the ways of your dojo, but to deny them all pleasures and force them to follow only the dojo is inhuman! I don't know why he didn't just run away earlier!" He emphasized his last sentence with a dismissive sweep of his hand.

"Well he finally broke. Gerard and Jiro Tamaguchi had to help him break, but it worked. He won't go back to them anytime soon."

For the first time, Kitayama's face hardened. "Jiro Tamaguchi; I don't trust that man. He hasn't been as devoted as the rest of you have been to me, and he's very nervous. I get the feeling that he hasn't quite got his heart in it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why I took him in. Maybe I just felt sorry for the poor sap."

"Well, you gave us all a new life Sensei. You filled in the void that would have consumed us had we not met you. You helped us leave our native countries and come to this beautiful place." replied Moonshadow. "You gave us purpose."

"Yes, I guess I did." Kitayama said with a smirk. "I guess I did just that."

Moonshadow closed his eyes and suddenly his clothes rippled as if seen through a heat haze. When it stopped, his clothes had been replaced by black robe with a hood that Ranma would have recognized by now.

"But now we have but only to put the final piece into place. Do you still wish to go through with it?"

Kitayama stood up and his clothes began to transform too. Only instead of a black robe, _his_ clothes became a robe the color of blood with the hood thrown back. He was grinning terribly.

"I shall go through with it. Once you set your mind on something, you should always stick with what you're doing until the very end." He draped an arm around the Native American's shoulder. "Stick with me to the end and you'll get everything you wanted."

Moonshadow smiled in gratitude at his master.

There was a star pentagram on the back of Kitayama's robe.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

I don't have much to say. You probably have some questions about this chapter and how the story has gone so far, and those questions will be answered in due time. But you'll just have to wait and see! Bye bye!  
-Randall Flagg2000


	4. The Way of Psychology

I told you this wasn't too the liking of a purist! Darn it, if you don't like the way I'm doing this thing then tell me! But I'm going to continue it anyway.

No further comment. Just read it and tell me what you think.  
-Randall Flagg2000

Chapter Four: The Way of Psychology

Yes, I'm all you need for this job.  
-Dominique the Cyclops, Trigun

You can observe a lot just by watching.  
-Yogi Berra

(1)

He followed the four of them down the long hallway towards the training hall. Ranma wasn't impressed yet, but he was curious. What kind of dojo willingly accepted girls, allowed in people of other nations, and relied on psychology then strategy, meditation and physical training? Definitely not a dojo that a man wanted, that was for sure. Already Ranma had the impression that the guys here were nothing more then stuffy blowhards who were more intent on helping people solve their emotional problems (would his parents have tolerated such a disgrace? No way in Hell they would.), and their leader was nothing more then an eccentric fool, and probably a crybaby in the bargain, and if there was anything Ranma hated more then anything, it was a man who wasn't manly. Damn it, he wasn't going to be turned into some sensitive piece of shit that cried during sad movies, cooked dinner and could still call himself a martial artist. That was not the place of a man, especially not one such as himself, who was supposed to be the best of the best.

"Keep moving Saotome." said the voice of Whilhem Schwartz, who had stopped because Ranma had stopped moving suddenly.

Whirling around, Ranma said "Go around if you can't wait! I'm not in the mood for hearing any bullshit right now!"

Schwartz' eyes widened at this sudden outburst of fury. "I see that your temper if very quick. Is that really how a man would act?"

Ranma's eyes bulged with rage. "Don't you dare go there you stupid Nazi reject! I'm only coming down for a match!"

"That's really no way for a guest to speak to his host." Schwartz replied, his voice surprisingly calm despite that Ranma had just threw a vicious stereotypical insult at him. Why couldn't people put Germany's one most despicable crime in the past where it belonged? Although he couldn't blame the boy; Ranma lacked so many social skills that he probably didn't know (or refused to know, as the case might very well be) that Japan had also joined the Axis Powers during World War Two, even if it was for a different reason. Well, that was in the past and this was now.

"Don't lecture me on how to act! Who do you think you are?" Ranma snarled.

"We're the ones who took you in, so you could show at least a little gratitude." Schwartz said. Ranma was about to strike Schwartz for pushing him further, when another voice came from down the hall.

"Here, here! What is all this noise?" called the voice of Kazuki Kitayama. "Is something going down over here? I could have sworn I heard shouting!"

Ranma and Schwartz turned to face the man as he strode down the hall. He didn't seem annoyed in the least.

"Nothing master; I think Saotome still needs to adjust to our ways." Schwartz said.

Kitayama tilted his head to one side. "Oh, you're not fitting in with the other kids, Saotome? Having trouble adjusting to a new school life? Well don't worry since in this school the homework is training and we grade by emotions and sometimes by fights with other students, and you won't even get suspended!"

"Whatever man, I just want to train." Ranma growled, his anger ebbing a bit.

"If that is what you wish, then it shall be granted! And I can grant a lot more wishes then the usual three!" Kitayama burst into laughter and went back down the hall from whence he came. His laughter reverberated throughout the hall, sounding like so many children giggling in unison. Ranma heard it and hated it.

"Keep moving Saotome. Our match can't wait forever." Gerard called from further ahead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Ranma grunted, continuing down the hall. He couldn't think of anything else now. He had to focus on the match.

Up ahead Diana opened a pair of double doors and they all walked into the strangest training hall Ranma had ever seen.

(2)

There were was no room at all. The so called "training hall" was not a room at all! It was simply a beautiful garden with green grass and thick trees that led into some sort of forest. Ranma turned around and saw that they were outside of the dojo. So this was simply a backyard. Huh, some training hall.

"What is this?" Ranma asked. "Why are we out here? Shouldn't we be inside for this?"

Diana giggled. "Oh don't be silly Saotome! We believe in training in the calm wilderness so we can be at peace of body and mind when we duel! Being inside gives one the feeling of intensity and edginess, and we can't have that in a fight!"

Ranma grunted sourly. Being corrected by a _woman_ had never been easy for him. Not that it ever was by anyone.

Gerard stepped towards then center of the garden and assumed a fighting stance. Schwartz and Diana backed up towards the dojo to give them breathing room.

"You want to fight here?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Saotome, and don't think I will go easy on you. I'm going to fight you with everything I have, and I would expect you to do the same thing."

Ranma smirked. "Are you sure about that? If your master knows about me, then you should know about everybody I've defeated!" It was a boast, but unlike most arrogant people, Ranma had every bit of skill and strength to back up his claims.

"You'd better believe I do!" Kitayama called from the double doors. "Anyone in this country should know about the Anything Goes Martial Art! It will be interesting to see the famous Ranma Saotome in action with my own eyes! Please give me a good show!" As if to punctuate these last lines, Kitayama sat down on the grassy land, not in the traditional sitting position, but in a spread legged position with his arms behind him on the ground; a casual sitting position.

Ranma stepped towards Gerard. Gerard smiled, a bright blue battle aura of large size flaring up around his body. Ranma concentrated on his Ki and an aura of similar color and size formed around his body. A showdown was about to begin.

"Both fighters ready?" Kitayama called out. "Ready, set, fight!"

(3)

Ranma wasted no time and began to sprint towards Gerard. The Frenchman merely stood his ground. Quick as a flash, Ranma somersaulted forward and performed a rolling kick. Moving as gracefully as a dancer, Ranma used his supporting hands to spin around to his feet and throw a straight punch.

What struck him by surprise was that Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

From above, a voice called out "Dragon's Curving Beam!" and Ranma looked up just in time to see a massive blast of Ki extend from Gerard's hand. The beam was in the shape of a Chinese dragon. Ranma simply jumped to one side and waited for the blast to slam into the ground.

Instead of drilling into the ground however, the blast suddenly turned to one side. Ranma felt the blast collide with him head on and suddenly he felt as if he had been hit with a wrecking ball. He went flying back and landed on the ground on his back, his battle aura evaporating.

Ranma stood up slowly, clutching his stomach. "How... did you do that?"

Gerard smirked. "It's simple really. When I fired the blast I thought to myself, 'well he's going to dodge it, right?' And of course, I don't think you've found a fighter who could manipulate his Ki to that extent, so I decided that it would be easy to catch you off guard if I used a blast which could curve as well as be powerful. And like the dragon of Chinese legend, the Dragon's Curving Beam can fly through the air wherever it so wishes. My blast can track down the opponent." Gerard held up his hand and began to charge up another blast.

"_Two can play at that game."_ Ranma thought. Gerard was unaware of it, but he had been charging his Ki up as well.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled as he thrust his hands out. A large ball of Ki shot out of his hands with a loud cracking sound. Gerard's eyes widened and he found himself being hurled through the air by the blast. Ranma sprang into the air after him and prepared his signature attack.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma called out and suddenly Gerard found himself being danced and jiggled through the air as a flurry of punches coming at approximately the speed of light assaulted his body. It was time to show the boy another little trick of his own.

"Kachu Tenshin Amagurigeri!"

Ranma saw Gerard dart to one side and the man's feet began to zip through the air, pounding Ranma at every vulnerable location in his body. With a groan he fell to the ground. Gerard landed a few feet away from him.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma grunted, lifting himself off of the ground.

"It's a little revision to the Chestnut Fist technique, Saotome. We have studied about the Chinese arts and know of one or two of the techniques used by the amazons of China. When I learned of this technique, I wondered if it might be possible to do it with the feet as well. So I trained as they would, by plucking chestnuts from an open fire while avoiding the flames. The difference is that I trained myself to use my toes to scoop out chestnuts. It's much harder to do, and more painful, but the results are worth it. You grab only a couple chestnuts when your toes curl, but because it takes longer to do the technique takes longer to perform and can thus inflict more damage." Gerard smiled triumphantly. "It's more then a match for your little fists."

"Gerard! Do not mock his abilities! I do not wish for this to turn into a bloodbath!" Kazuki Kitayama called. "Remember what happened to the Tendo girl!"

Gerard opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Ranma leaped towards him, his battle aura flaring up again. This time the Ki was bright red; an angry aura. He stuck out his foot which became surrounded by burning Ki.

"Saotome Shooting Star Kick!" Gerard performed a high block with his arm, and paid dearly for it. A horrific burning sensation ripped through his arm and he fell to the ground, clutching his arm. The sleeve of his suit had burned away and the flesh beneath it was red and raw.

"You little brat, how dare you!" Gerard snarled. He spun around held out both hands. Ki in the shape of dragon's heads began to form on them.

"Dragon's Curving Double Beam!" This time two giant beams flew out; one from each hand. Ranma held out both of his hands as well.

"Double Moko Takabisha!" Two large Ki blasts flew out, but they were not match for the larger beams. The blasts dissipated and Ranma found himself on the receiving end of two energy beams head on. He was hurled into a tree with paralyzing force and slumped to the ground.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't hold back, were you?" Ranma huffed as he regained his footing.

"Of course I wasn't kidding Saotome! I don't think I'd go so far as to _kill_ you, but that is what your dojo teaches right? Give it your all in a fight and never refuse a challenge, right?" Gerard laughed at his own sarcasm.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Well if that's the way you want it, then fine!" He turned around and began to charge energy into his hands again.

"Moko Takabisha Body Crash!" Ranma fired the blast into the trees, but that wasn't quite it. The blast came with such force that he was propelled through the air like a bullet fired from a powerful pistol. Gerard was so amazed by this revision of technique that he forgot to dodge and Ranma crashed into him. Gerard grunted and was knocked onto his back. Ranma on the other hand, landed on his feet with relative ease.

Ranma took a breath, but it caught in his throat as Gerard suddenly leaped to his feet and spun at Ranma with a kick, his battle aura at full blast again. Ranma leaped over it when he heard the Frenchman call out "Spinning Tornado Back Kick!" Ranma was suddenly hurled through the air as a blast of wind hurled him up into the air. Gerard jumped up after him and barraged Ranma with another Kachu Tenshin Amagurigeri.

"Once again Saotome, I have created a technique based on the psychology of a warrior's mind." Gerard said as his feet pummeled Ranma. "I notice that when a person kicks at you, you like to jump over it and attack from overhead. I've encountered many fighters who do the same as you, so I created this technique. By performing a spinning back kick and combining it with my battle aura, I can create a fast swirling vortex of wind. This lifts my opponent into the air where it's easy for me to attack them!"

As Ranma fell to the ground, Gerard screamed "Dragon's Curving Beam!" again and Ranma was slammed into the ground with bone crushing force. Gerard stood over him, his aura suddenly beginning to redden. This was no longer just a battle to him. This was power, this was a test.

"That is enough Freddy!" Diana called from the dojo entrance. "You're going to kill him if you keep this up!"

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Gerard shrieked. "He probably wouldn't want to live with the shame of losing anyway!"

"He's lost many times before and you know it! He'll just come back stronger!" the Russian woman protested.

"Oh it's true he's lost matches before, but never an honest one! We've observed him for some time and we know all of his wins and losses, but if he loses it's because he doesn't know the style at all or because of that perverted old man or the old woman who runs the Cat Café! Have you ever seen him lose a fight where he knew the opponent and the opponent did not have something special like, oh say, a tattoo? Or perhaps a horrific transformed state? Or because he was afraid of cats and his opponent was one? Can you tell me that?" Gerard's voice was rising and getting more and more furious. "Well can you?"

Diana had nothing to say to that.

Gerard turned back to Ranma, his face as twisted and merciless as a Devil from Hell. He began to charge hot Ki into his hand. "Now I'm going to finish you off for good!" he roared, forgetting the prophecy he was supposed to help fulfill.

And suddenly he gasped because Ranma was no longer there.

(4)

Gerard saw Ranma and threw a lunging punch at him. As expected, Ranma stepped away. Not one to hesitate, he followed it with a kick. Ranma stepped back again. Enraged, Gerard began to throw a series of punches at Ranma, none of them connecting. Strangely, Ranma only continued backing away.

"Hold still you little coward!" Gerard yelled, and threw another Dragon's Curving Blast at Ranma. The ground was ripped open by the hot Ki, but Ranma only continued to step away.

"Don't fuck with me! I am warning you, don't you dare fuck with me!" Gerard began to throw more and more blasts, none of them hitting their intended target.

(5)

Diana and Schwartz were watching from afar. Ranma had gone from an offensive style of attack to a defensive style. But what good would backing away do? Gerard would catch him in time, so what difference did it make?

Suddenly Schwartz gasped. "Diana! Is he going to use it?"

"Use what Whilhem? You think he's got something up his sleeve?"

Schwartz rolled his eyes. "Just call me by my first name. I prefer it anyway." Diana was the only one in the dojo who addressed him by first name. It annoyed him, but he wasn't going to complain. Students were not to fight amongst themselves in this dojo.

"Anyway, I do think he's planning something. Look at the way he is moving! Also note how their energy is starting to swirl!"

Diana's eyes widened. "You don't mean he really intends to use the Amazon's secret technique, do you? I thought he wasn't going to fight to the death!"

It was too late. As the spiral became complete, Ranma thrust his fist up and shouted with all his might "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

(5)

Gerard roared with anger as another one of his blasts missed. He was getting nowhere fast and this boy dared to mock him like this? He would not lose to anybody, even if this boy was to be their new leader.

"You will not beat me! I will not be defeated by you!" Gerard threw more and more blasts, and suddenly he became aware of how his energy was swirling around him. There was cold Ki as well, mixed in with his own heated aura. He realized the truth, perhaps too late.

"Saotome wait! You wouldn't dare use this on me!" His words fell on deaf ears.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

(6)

"_That does it, it's over!"_ Ranma thought. "Now I'll just watch the tornado finish him off!" Already both sets of Ki had combined and a tornado of energy was forming around him and Gerard.

Ranma's look of triumph turned into a grimace of terror as suddenly the tornado lifted him off of the air.

(7)

As Ranma was lifted into the air by his own attack he looked down. Gerard was positioned in a stance similar to his own when the Hiryu Shoten Ha was to be finished. The difference was that his aura was bright blue again, a sign that he had repressed his anger.

"_He countered with a cold Ki like my own, just like Herb did! Well I guess he doesn't know what that allows me to do next!"_

Ranma reared his fist back and prepared to send a screw punch of cold Ki down the center. Once he did, the heat from Gerard's blasts would rush down the center and create the Hiryu Kourin Dan. Once that happened, this battle would be finished.

But just as Ranma was about to slam his fist forward, his body felt as if it had been burned and frozen at the same time. He was tossed through the vortex of the tornado like a doll as his clothes were ripped and shredded by the mixture of cold and hot Ki and swirling wind. Every time he tried to punch the cold energy downwards, he was thrown in another direction and more heat and cold licked at his body.

Ranma looked down in disbelief. Gerard was smirking up at him, his eyes gleaming with triumph and hate. His mouth formed two words: "I win."

Ranma closed his eyes and prayed to whatever God was out there that this would end. And it did. He slipped into blackness as his tunic was shredded to ribbons.

(8)

When the tornado ended, there was a large crater in the ground where it had dug into the soft dirt. Frederick Gerard stood in the center, his fist in the air, his battle aura an icy blue. Ranma lay further away. His clothes were shredded, his flesh torn, and his hair ruffled and ruined. He did not look like the handsome martial artist who had been taught to carry on the Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He looked like he had tried the Neko-Ken training all over again.

Ranma was also blissfully unaware of what was going on between a French martial artist and a German giant. Whilhem Schwartz had forced Frederick "Freddy" Gerard up against the walls of the dojo and was holding him by the throat.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Gerard?" Schwartz roared into Gerard's face. "You were supposed to fight him, not try to kill him!"

"Combat it combat!" Gerard spat. "When you face an enemy in combat you must always defeat them, no matter what!"

"You weren't trying to defeat him! You were trying to turn him into flaming croquettes with your stupid energy attacks! Why do you always do this?"

"In a street situation, you have to kill or be killed! Maybe in those western countries where people sit on their asses and gobble cheese burgers and soda while watching CNN a fight would be safe and easy, but in this country we fight like we mean it! You know that as much as I do!"

"This was no street situation Gerard! Have you forgotten how important this boy is to our Sensei? Have you forgotten he is the final key to bringing about the time of darkness? Have you?" Schwartz shook Gerard with each word, but the man would not yield.

"THAT BOY WAS MINE, AND YOU KNOW IT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-"

Gerard grew silent as Kitayama glided up to him. The man's goofy smile quieted both of them.

"Both of you calm down, we must not fight amongst ourselves! I'm sure Gerard has an explanation for his actions." He leaned against the wall. "Care to tell us the truth Gerard? We're all listening!"

Gerard lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just get so wrapped up in fights that it's like I become a whole different person. That's how it's always been. You know that."

"Oh yes, I know it alright! You've always been one to take fights to the extreme, haven't you? Well normally I wouldn't mind that, but you almost killed our savior! I must admit I am a bit disappointed with you."

Gerard began to tremble. "S-sensei… please don't hurt me…"

"Oh don't worry there will be no penalty for you! I'm giving you a get out of jail free card!" Kitayama giggled. "So you can continue to pass go and collect two hundred dollars!"

Gerard sighed in relief when Kitayama added "What exactly did you do to him to reverse the Hiryu Shoten Ha on him anyway?"

Gerard smiled. "Well, we all saw what happened to him in his battle with the Chinese Musk Dynasty, so I thought of something. That man, Herb or whatever, reversed the Hiryu Shoten Ha on him by creating a cold battle aura like his, right? And of course the dragon must spiral into the hot aura to form, right? Well when Herb reversed the attack, he only used a Ki of _equal temperature_. The Amazons said that the cold aura must meet with a hot aura, but they did not specify on what _type of_ hot and cold. I thought if I made my aura even colder this his own, the tornado would be reversed to go for the Ki that was not hot, but only _hotter_. And with the dragon blast completely against him, he would not be able to create the Hiryu Kourin Dan. I guess it worked."

Kitayama giggled and clapped his hands. "Excellent work Gerard! You turned psychology to the attack itself instead of just the battle tactics of your opponent! I always knew you would make a fine student!"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but shouldn't we take the savior inside to be treated?" Diana Halikovf asked. "He might die from the looks of it."

Kitayama nodded. "Yes, let's hurry up and take him inside! I imagine he must be in a tremendous amount of pain right about now!"

"Shall we go ask James to show us some more of Ranma's history?"

Kitayama absolutely beamed. "Yes, that would be very enjoyable! I've got popcorn too!"

Diana picked Ranma up into her arms and nodded to the others. There was a flash of light and suddenly they were dressed in hooded robes again. In another flash, they were gone.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

I know your probably wondering what happened to the Tendos and Genma and how these people know all about Ranma's fights. Well the next chapter will answer that. Hope everybody has enjoyed spring break!  
-Randall Flagg2000


	5. Illustrated Man

Yeah I wondered when I would get back to this. Here you go.  
-Randall Flagg2000

Chapter Five: Illustrated Man

Did you think you could go against me and not pay the price?  
-Akito Sohma, Fruits Basket

Eddie's shirt was wet and sticking to his skin. He yanked off the tie, and most of the shirt came with it. The tattoos writhed and glistened like living things. They crawled up his biceps, over his shoulders, and down his chest and abdomen. Dragons roared and tigers leaped and samurai warriors locked swords in combat. Red, white, green, yellow, blue. Brilliant primary colors that made him look feral and monstrous and of the earth.  
-Robert Crais, Stalking the Angel

(1)

The yard was quite a wreck. The Hiryu Shoten Ha had torn up most of the earth and there was now a large crater of dirt where the grass had once been. Some trees had also been uprooted and they now lay around the dojo like so many splinters. The dojo itself had not been harmed, but its backyard was but a shadow of what it had once been. It wasn't anything that couldn't be handled of course.

The tornado had been seen from far away, but nobody paid it any heed. To the people of Nerima it was just another example of a martial artist proving himself and it would be wrong to question such an _honorable_ thing.

There was nothing to worry about. Nothing bad could happen in Nerima.

(2)

James Moonshadow looked over the unconscious boy. Ranma's body was bruised and shredded and his Chinese shirt had been reduced to ribbons. He could easily fix this with some bandages and medicine, but it wasn't that which held his fancy so, nor was it the tattered shirt. Oh no, it wasn't any of these matters which were trivial at best.

What held James's gaze was the fact that this was _Ranma_ who was laying here and not Gerard as he had been anticipating.

Yes, yes it was this and this alone which kept him from immediately tending to the boy. It was this which just kept him rooted to his spot, studying the body and taking in all the injuries like a hound taking in a fascinating new scent. It was sort of interesting, seeing Ranma like this, and it was also in a way… fun.

James stepped around Ranma, keeping his eyes riveted on the injuries that covered his body. Slashes, cuts, bruises, some injuries that may need to be stitched up, oh yes this was a sight to behold! It was like something out of a museum, only you could touch this artwork and do as you pleased with it! Ranma had finally lost an honest to God match. Not an eating contest, not an event that involved cats, not any bullshit like that, but pure, unfiltered hand to hand combat! James knew what very few knew, and it was that unless Ranma was faced with hand to hand combat, he could be beaten easily. Oh sure, you could teach him how to fight something different but only a small handful of hand to hand fighters had defeated him and even then their techniques were barely fit to be called "techniques". That boy, Ryu whatever, hadn't even know the truth of Yama-sen-ken until after he had lost for God's sake! And the rest of them-

"How now Moonshadow! What are you doing?" came Kitayama's voice.

James Moondshadow snapped back to attention and turned to face his sensei. Kitayama stood behind him, looking as happy as a clam with a big smile on his face. James did not let his expression change, even though the man before him was dressed in a sleeveless sundress. He was his sensei after all, and it would not be proper etiquette to laugh at him.

"I'm just looking over Ranma, Sensei. You know, checking out his injuries." the Indian replied.

Kitayama giggled. "Ah, playing doctor are you? How nice of you! Are his injuries severe?"

James shrugged. "Eh, I'll manage. I'm sure he'll be on his feet by the end of the day. Still, he had better take it easy. Gerard really hurt him I see. I'm not really surprised though Sensei. You know how that man can get."

Kitayama nodded. "Yes, I will admit he has some… problems, but he's getting better. You do remember when I first brought him here, don't you? How out of control he was?"

James nodded, remembering how Gerard used to be all too well. He remembered the constant explosions of anger, the curses, the screams, the restraints, everything. He had felt so sorry for Gerard when he had first seen him. Gerard had been a snarling animal of a man, trying to forget France and desperate for anything to make him forget it all. Gerard had not been human then. Now he was at least _partially_ sane, but sometimes…

"Oh ho, did you get distracted again?"

James shook his head and came back to reality. Why should he be thinking about that of all things? Things such as that should be forgotten.

Kitayama put his hand over his mouth and giggled, the sleeve of his kimono fluttering with his laughter. "You are going to feel very old if you keep meditating like that all the time James. Believe me feeling old when you are young is not a good feeling!"

James nodded. "I wholly agree Sensei. It's just that Gerard gave me a lot to remember. He gave us _all_ something to remember."

Kitayama sighed and arched his back with a grunt. "As have we all my dear Moonshadow, as have we all."

As Kitayama turned to leave, James called after him, "If I may ask Sensei, what should we do about the Hibiki boy? You know the one who Gerard beat up when we found Saotome?"

Kitayama turned to James and giggled like a child. "Oh don't worry. We'll just let him rot like the piece of obsessive garbage he is. The rest of Saotome's rivals will follow in time." He said this with the smile of a teenager who has just graduated from high school.

Smiling a bit himself now James nodded.

(3)

Frederick Gerard was angry. No, perhaps angry was not the correct term. He was fucking _pissed._ He didn't know why, but he knew how he felt alright, no doubt about that. He was pissed.

Gerard eyed his surroundings, brooding on his duel with Ranma. Yes, perhaps that was the reason for his sudden change in attitude. It wasn't Diana and Schwartz's interference, nor was it the damage he had incurred. It was… well…

"That I wanted to kill him." he whispered to himself. "I wanted to kill him and I couldn't. Even though I wasn't ordered to, I couldn't kill him. Or more like I wasn't _allowed_ to kill him."

It was true. He _had_ wanted to kill Ranma during their duel. At first it had been nothing more then just a curious itch, nothing but mere fancy, but as the duel progressed it had grown and grown to a more fevered level of intensity until it had became absolutely irresistible. It was the same old problem. He couldn't resist it. And there was something very… fascinating about seeing a person in pain. Oh yes, there was.

Gerard stood up and stretched out his arms. His body still ached from the blows Ranma had given him. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. The way a person felt after lifting weights for hours or pulling out a muscle during exercise. God in heaven he loved that feeling. A man could go without sex if he could just discover the sheer thrill of this.

And that was another flaw in his personality. He loved to fight. He had for a good portion of his life in fact. It wasn't any sort of pleasure out of hurting a person that gave him such pleasure nor was it victory or the rush of adrenaline a duel brought. It was simply that in a duel he was doing. Not doing _something_ but simply _doing_. When a person was just _doing_, it meant that they had stepped outside of the boundaries of human thought. They had severed the ties to the human race and the world of the mundane. A person who was _doing_ could think at a rapid pace, move their body at high speed, and do things most people wouldn't be able to do. And that lovely rush could only be brought on by a duel because to duel was to _do_. It was the only thing he lived for nowadays. It was the only thing that brought him any real happiness, aside from what he was involved in now.

The creak of a door being opened disturbed him from his brooding thoughts and he looked up to see Kazuki Kitayama standing before him.

(4)

"My dear Gerard, how are you doing? Still aching from your fight with Saotome? I'm not surprised you know. The boy is incredible for his age."

Gerard sighed. "You aren't still angry at me, are you Sensei?" he asked.

Kitayama tilted his head to one side like a cat. "Angry? Now why would I be angry with you of all people?" He began to walk towards the stereo on the other end of the room.

Gerard stood up. "You know what I mean Sensei. I almost… killed Ranma." His voice faltered as he spoke these last two words.

Kitayama pressed a button on the stereo and the machine opened up. He reached into the pocket of his kimono and took out a CD and placed it inside. "Do tell." he replied. His voice was as playful as ever.

"You saw what happened, Sensei! I mean, you watched the match, didn't you? You saw what I did!"

Kitayama turned to him and smiled. "Oh I know Gerard. I know very well. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you are in trouble."

Gerard sighed in relief. "That's good. Now what sort of music are you putting on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some old piano sonata Something to help relax you a little while I play with you."

Gerard froze. He knew that _that_ meant.

"You… you said you wouldn't punish me!" Gerard stammered. He began to back out of the room.

"It's true, I did. I just didn't say I wouldn't punish you _at all_." Kitayama laughed. He began to roll up the sleeve of his kimono.

Gerard's eyes traced Kitayama's unveiled arm, looking over all the countless tattoos trailing up his arm. Dragons, tigers, katanas, star pentagrams, words written in languages older then time, all of them seeming to bob and dance with the tight muscles of his arm. Only those who had known him for a long period would know that it wasn't just Kitayama's arm but his entire _body_ that was covered in these brightly colored tattoos. From his ankles up to just below his neck, tattoos of all sorts crawled and spread over his body like a Yakuza assassin. The difference was that these were more then tattoos. _Much_ more.

Still smiling that same childish smile, Kitayama pinched a small portion of his arm and Gerard suddenly screamed in agony. He fell to the ground writhing and clutching his head which was beginning to bleed as if he had been struck there. The pain was horrible, a constant burning rush of fire through him.

"Oh Gerard, please forgive me but I'm doing this for your own good! Just think of me as a parent who is doing his duty to his son!"

"_Je t'emmerde!_" Gerard howled. Kitayama's eyes widened in shock and he pinched his arm harder. Blood began to drip out of Gerard's nose and cheeks as if somebody had cut him open with a knife. Gerard screamed miserably and thrashed his arms over his face, splashing his suit with blood.

"You can stop this at any time you know." Kitayama said sadly. "All you have to do is promise that you won't do something like that again and that you will try to control yourself better."

"_Oui_, _oui_, I promise Sensei, please let me go! LET ME GO!" The pain was burrowing into him like a drill and was not ceasing.

Kitayama giggled again and pinched his arm harder still. "Do you proooomise?" he said, drawing out the word like a bratty younger sibling.

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE, I PROMISE, I-!"

The pain was gone. Gerard slowly got to his feet, feeling his face and forehead with his hands. There was no blood, except for the stains on his suit. He'd have to get it laundered quickly. Blood didn't come out very easily.

"Remember your promise Gerard and try to keep it. You know that it is dishonorable to break a promise and that the consequences are severe, do you not?" Kitayama said as he pulled his sleeve back down.

Trembling like a kicked dog Gerard nodded. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Good. Then there isn't really anything else to say. I will be seeing you. And do try to control your temper." With another laugh, Kitayama left the room.

(5)

Gerard sat on the ground trembling, his eyes darting all around. God he hated it when Kitayama did this. It always left him feeling sick and weak and nobody liked to feel that way. He was lucky it had only lasted this long. He could remember how Kitayama had done this once to Diana for an hour straight. The woman had screamed like a cat and he had never stopped smiling or changed his tone. No, he had remained pleasant and cheerful through the whole thing.

"That son of a bitch." Gerard whispered. "All this time and he never gets angry or raises his voice. He just keeps smiling and laughing. All this time he just keeps smiling and laughing!"

Gerard wondered just how he had gotten into this in the first place.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

You'll find out about Ranma and the rest in time. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
-Randall Flagg2000


End file.
